Moments In Destiny
by Darksabre35
Summary: Set in An Origami Fish's 'A Destiny Altered' universe. Drabbles focusing on the smaller, sometimes unnoticed moments in the lives of various characters. Accepting ideas and requests, see 'Author's Note' for more information. Now up - Tenel Ka and Kadra have a VERY short conversation about Jedi Master Corran Horn's state of mind and Jedi Knight Alema Rar chances of survival.
1. Chapter 1: Merely Marching Far Away

A/N: This is my latest venture into playing the amazing sandbox which is An Origami Fish's 'A Destiny Altered' universe...a series of drabbles. Each drabble will focus on a single moment in the lives of one of the characters. I am accepting ideas and requests; you can put your idea or request in a review or PM it to me - either method is fine. It does have to be a concept that can fit into one - hundred words, but that's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Not Gone, Merely Marching Far Away **_  
_

_Nu kyradyc, shi taab echaaj'la_. Etain Skirata chants to herself over and over as she watches helmeted Mandalorian warriors she does not even know dump her father's body onto a massive pyre along with those of countless other Mandalorians. She has always believed those words, thought them poetic even, but they are _so_ much harder to say when most of your family has been killed in the space of a few days.

Etain puts on her helmet and lets the tears flow freely. She used to recite only her mother's name. Now, her list of dead relatives is _much_ longer.

* * *

A/N: Etain Skirata (NOT Etain Tur - Mukan) belongs to An Origami Fish; used with permission.


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Course

A/N: Many thanks to SiouxFan for the idea for this drabble! I'm still accepting requests and ideas.

* * *

**Changing Course **_  
_

_Help! _Tahiri Veila calls. Si'ada disregards her. Her conscience pricks; she ignores it –

Outrage, shock, and Jaina's mental screams of fury fill the battlemeld.

Si'ada hesitates. The _Veila_ isn't going to last long. _Anakin and Jacen CAUSED your friends' deaths! _Her heart screams. Her head says: _We're all Jedi. You would feel guilty if you let them die, AND Jaina would KILL you._

None of the other Death Knights are going to move. Si'ada takes a deep breath and alters her course. "_This is Death Knight Five, Si'ada here. Give me a sec and I'll be right with you, Veila."_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review if you can.

Next up - We see one Imperial girl's reaction to the news of Jedi Knight Ganner Rhysode's death.


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreak

Sorry for being away so long! Here is the next installment. Enjoy!

* * *

**Heartbreak **

"All the mission objectives were accomplished, Commander," the Imperial reporter's voice is smooth and modulated but holds a definite undercurrent of excitement. "The Jedi Solos, Kwaad, and Djo have slain the Supreme Overlord. Jedi Horn and Jedi Wan have neutralized the World Brain." The reporter's voice then takes on a slightly more solemn note, "Jedi Rhysode sacrificed himself so Horn and Wan could achieve their objective."

"Thank you for the report," Vana hears herself say flatly, and cuts off the comm connection. All around her a restrained Imperial celebration is breaking out, but all Vana feels is her heart _breaking_.

* * *

Poor Vana. ***sniffs*** I always wondered how she would react to the news of Ganner's death, as the two had become very close when they worked together in the Imperial Remnant. I actually have a tentative plan for a full - length fic detailing Vana's reflections after the death of Ganner Rhysode.


	4. Chapter 4: Tests

A/N: Sorry I've been away so long! Midterm exams and all the business associated with them has been taking up a lot of my time lately. But they are over now.:) It's obvious I've been taking tests from the way this drabble came out...enjoy!

* * *

Kadra pondered the importance of the upcoming battle as she watched personnel moving about with fluid efficiency on the bridge of her flagship, the _Alderaan's Fury._

_Time for another test, is it? _Even before the Vong invaded, Kadra had thought of battles as…tests, as trials to see how sharp her skills were, and how much she still needed to improve.

Of course, the tests only got harder as time went on, and more serious. Failing a test at the academy was _horrible_, but you didn't _die _if you failed. The tests she took these days were _serious._ Failure equaled _death_.

* * *

Next up, _hopefully_, a little meeting between two redheads - Tenel Ka and Kadra.


	5. Chapter 5: Banshees Will Wail

A/N: After another long hiatus, I'm back. And I actually managed to write something that's NOT depressing for once; I'm still riding on the high of getting a semester report card full of A's and A+'s.:)

This snippet takes place during Chapter 35 of _A Destiny Altered_, after Alema suggests to Jysella that they find some of Jabba's dancers' old outfits and put on a dance show to 'keep up the morale' of the troops on Tatooine. Now, we all know what those dancers' outfits looked like, even the more, ahem, modest ones, and it stands to reason that Corran would very nearly die to see his not - quite - teenage daughter wearing one of them. In the A/N of the last drabble I promised a 'little meeting' between two redheads - namely everyone's favorite one - armed Queen Mother and Fish's feisty OC Kadra Bres. This snippet takes place during aforementioned dance show...

* * *

**Banshees Will Wail**

"Poor Master Horn."

"He _will_ survive; this is a fact."

"Here's to hoping he doesn't have to be…_carried_ out on a _stretcher_," Kadra made a small toast with her glass. "That would reflect badly on the Corellian constitution."

"Indeed. Upholding the honor of one's homeplanet is _always_ necessary, even under…difficult circumstances," Tenel Ka replied regally, though her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Yeah."

"I am quite concerned over whether or not Jedi Knight Rar will survive tonight."

Kadra raised an eyebrow, gazing at the Twi'lek gyrating onstage. "Survival chance is _zero_. When this dance is over, the banshees will wail."

* * *

A/N: Tenel Ka, you're right to be concerned about Alema, and Kadra, you're understating things. Alema's chance of survival, is oh, on the high side, -30.:P


End file.
